WhatEver This Is
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: My first K-on! fanfic RitsuxMio pervy...very pervy


Ritsu's POV

"This is so wrong" I said between kisses trying to catch my breath, whilst with one hand pushed all the books aside, my hand finding its way to her black hair. _This is so wrong_ and it is, this was supposed to be a 'studying session' but it turned out to be a make out session, I knew I should have said no to her propose but who can say no to those beautiful big black eyes?

"I know" she replied breaking the kisses with a pop sound, she looked at me in the eyes while pushing me in the mattress and putting herself on top of me,linking our hips, and then proceed to kiss me again, I respond it just as passionately. I like this dominant Mio, this side of her I didn't know existed and she's always like this with me, just when we're alone even though she says I'm the bossy one, I would say otherwise if someone asked me who's the boss in this 'relationship' or whatever this is. Its been like this for three months now, its became our daily routine, every time we have an exam coming up, we always have studying sessions and tell everyone we're busy, and oh we are.

I should stop this before it's too late, before I lost control, but I can see it in her eyes that she wants this as much as I want it, the lust it's almost palpable in the air, so thick. I shouldn't want this because I'm suposed to fall in love with boys , but boys never satisfie me fully, Mio knows where and _how _to touch me. And this is why this is SO wrong, , but you know what? I don't care and as long as Mio doesn't feels guilty about it, I'm going to continue this...how to call it? Adventure.

And before I know it, my shirt it's tossed away and lands in some part of my bedroom. Her hands explore my new exposed flesh, her fingertips feels like fire touching my pale skin, I can feel how she finds the way to my back and goes to unhook my bra, and as always she breaks the kiss just enough to look me in the eyes, that's her own way of telling me 'should I continue or...?', her way of seeking for approval, I find it cute that every time we do this she's always insecure and as always I nod slightly and that is like her green sign to continue. The moment the material was off, she throw it somewhere in my room and automatically she cup one of my breasts in her hand while with her other hand started pinching my nipple with her thumb and index finger. I threw my head back letting a moan escape of my mouth.

"D-don't stop" I whispered almost inaudible, my moans were replaced by groans when her wet tongue met my left breast while her other hand was still massaging my right breast.

After a few moments I thought I had enough, so with my hand I took her head and lifted her, I crashed our lips in a passionate kiss and she responded almost immediately, in a swift movement I was on top of her and my hands were moving to her waist, at the hem of her shirt, I started lifting the material up while our tongues were having a dominance fight. It was my turn to give a little bit of pleasure, I thought to myself when she was shirtless beneath me, I broke the kiss to look at her, there was that look, that lust filled look on her eyes. I didn't wasted any more time and didn't think it twice before I unhooked her darkred bra and tossed it aside with the little pile of clothes in the corner.

I went directly with my mouth to her right breast and with my other hand I was massaging her left breast, just like she was doing to me moments ago, I can hear when her breath hitched and she left out a gasp, also her heartbeat was increasing, just like mine. I ran my tongue through her hardened nipple and then I bit, just a little.

"Ritsu..." she whispered in a moan, her hand finding its way to my head and linking her fingers in my hair, pointing me to not stop.

"You like that Mio-chan, don't you?" I said with my hot breath above her breast making her squirm underneath me.

"Mmhm" was all she was able to say between moans. I lifted my head and kissed her, my hand not stopping massaging her breast, then I started to low my hand through her stomach, belly and finally reaching to her short shorts, that's a thing I like about Mio, that she can wear these super short shorts and still not look like a slut. I unbuttoned her shorts and took it off of her, along with her underwear, and then threw it across the room. I broke the kiss and stare at her for a while, she was just...breathtaking. She put her hand in the back of my neck, playing with the hair that grew there, and smiled a little.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a whisper just for me to hear, I looked up and saw that she was looking me in the eyes with that smile that I just copied. I nodded slightly because I didn't trusted my voice at the moment, her smile grew wider while her hand unbuttoned my pants and took it off, I can tell she was growing a little impatient by the way she almost ripped my underwear next.

And there we were, just like we were brought to this world, kissing like lovers. I attached our breasts together and that earned a soft moan from her, I smirked. I love how the way I make her feel, the way she makes those noises _because _of me, it kinda makes me feel proud and stuff.

My hand found the way to her core and started touching the nub of nerves, she broke the kiss and shut her eyes tight, then all I was hearing were the moans that escaped from her mouth, and in between moans, then and there she said my name, but in a different way she had ever say it. I rubbed her clit a little faster, which made her moans louder than before.

"Oh God, Ritsu" she moaned in my ear with her hand in my neck for support. Whenever I think of _this_ , of whatever this is, I always think it's just sex but I know, deep in my heart (yes, I have one) that this is more than that, more than just sex, more than lust, and I know she loves me because she lets me do this to her, she never says no, she has never stopped me, I think the reason that she had never stopped _this _is because she wants this as much as me. Suddenly and without any warning I insert one finger inside her, which caused a loud moan, almost scream, from her. Then I proceed the typical rhythm of in and out, I can feel how she's breathing faster, how her hands now are on my back scratching the flesh, there's gonna be marks, I know. Those are like our signs of 'private property do not cross' and I like it that way. I increased the speed of my finger, and added a second one.

"Don't you dare stop" she said loud enough for me to hear, it wasn't a petition, it was a command, her dominant side showing again, this almost animalistic dark side of Mio, I love it because you don't see this every day, correction, you _never _see this facet of her. I'm the only one that gets to see it. I lowered my head and kissed her neck, then bit the soft skin in her pulse point, not to cause her pain but to leave my mark, she responded with a groan. Then I kissed all the way to her lips, passing through her collarbone, jawline and finally her lips. Her moans were suppressed by my lips. She, then broke the kiss and threw her head back.

"R-Ritsu, I'm c-coming" she said in a whisper. I increased my fingers and with every movement my thumb hit her clit. I can feel it, she's close, very close. Her walls are tightening and her breath catches for a moment and then with a loud moan, she's seeing stars, her eyes shut tight and one of her hands are linked in my hair while the other hand is in the back of my neck. When I see she's coming off her high I take my fingers out and lay beside her, I'm trying to catch my breath too, that was intense.

"Let me return the favour" she says after a moment, I turn my head to look at her in the eyes. "Please" she whispers and comes closer to peck my lips and then she smiles and tilt her head to the side a little, just like a puppy would do to get you to play with them a little more, and that's exactly what she wants.

"This was so wrong though" I reply and bring my hand to her face and caress her cheek, I know I lost control, that's what I always do but I don't know, today I'm feeling more guilty than usual, which is weird because I rarely feel guilty about anything.

"I know" she says bringing her face just a little closer, if that's even possible, and then she says four words that I thought she will never say, four words that made me smile a little bit, four words that continued this adventure, this lust. "But I don't care" and then we met halfway in a passionate kiss.


End file.
